1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor or fluid displacement apparatus, and more particularly to a fluid displacement apparatus including a pressure sensing device for effectively detecting or sensing the inner pressure in a compressor housing and for detecting whether the fluid or refrigerant in the compressor housing is over pressure or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical compressors or fluid displacement apparatuses comprise interfitting fixed and orbiting scrolls disposed in an outer compressor housing for compressing the fluid or refrigerant received in the compressor housing.
Generally, in the conventional refrigerant compressor, when the temperature of the fluid or refrigerant excessively rises, the compressor is not operating normally and increased frictional resistance between the moving parts of the compressor will be occurred.
For preventing the temperature of the fluid or refrigerant excessively rises above the predetermined temperature, a thermal sensor is provided and disposed in a sensor pocket that is provided on the outer peripheral portion of the compressor housing for detecting or sensing the inner temperature of the compressor housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,952 to Sato discloses one of the typical refrigerant displacement apparatuses with an improved thermal sensing device for detecting or sensing the temperature of the fluid or refrigerant received in the compressor housing, the compressor housing should be made of metal materials which are heat conductive for allowing the metal compressor housing to be heated by the fluid or refrigerant and then for allowing the temperature at the compressor housing to be detected or sensed by the thermal sensing device.
However, the flowing of the fluid or refrigerant should be precisely directed toward the thermal sensing device for allowing the temperature of the fluid or refrigerant to be effectively detected or sensed, and the temperature of the fluid or refrigerant may not be effectively detected or sensed if the flowing of the fluid or refrigerant is not precisely directed toward the thermal sensing device.
In addition, the temperature of the metal compressor housing may be increased or decreased or changed by the temperature at the outer environment of the compressor housing such that the temperature of the fluid or refrigerant to be precisely detected or sensed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fluid displacement apparatuses.